Daniel Bryan
Daniel Bryan is a professional wrestler, currently competing on the RAW Brand within the ProJaked Universe. Debut & Championship Reigns Bryan made his debut on the first official episode of WWE '13 Universe Mode. In which he was WWE Champion at the time. Bryan's reign would be shortlived however, with his reign quickly coming to an end at the first Pay Per View, Hell in a Cell. Bryan would look to try and recapture the championship, but would be unsuccessful in his attempt to become Number #1 Contender. In a fit of frustration, Bryan would get himself involved in the United States Championship, quickly capturing his 2nd championship in the Universe by the end of 2013. Bryan's title reign would end after only 28 days, losing the title to Matt Hardy the night after the Royal Rumble. Bryan would find himself caught in a state of Limbo for the next few months, not challenging for either US or WWE Championship. With people questioning if Bryan could find any sort of way back to the top. Sure enough, Bryan would be able to find his way back into the title picture. However this time being the Tag Team section, with partner Dolph Ziggler, otherwise known as Team D-Z, their hunt for the titles would not take too long, playing a part in helping end the faction of S.C.U.M at Survivor Series. With Bryan & Ziggler winning the World Tag Team Championship, Bryan became the very first Triple Crown Champion, achieving this only a year after the Universe begun. Team D-Z Fallout, Feud With Dolph Ziggler While Bryan & Ziggler seemed fine as a tag team, their reign did not reach the lengths they expected it to. Only holding on to them for 71 days before losing to Batista & a returning Randy Orton, named Evolution. Not wanting to be put down by this, Ziggler & Bryan would fight once again for the titles, this time at Wrestlemania II, with Ziggler & Bryan recapturing the titles. This reign would end up being even shorter than their first one, only lasting 49 days. While lasting against Bad Influence at Backlash, they would end up losing the titles to Big Show & Rey Mysterio. Their attempt to retrieve the championship failed, losing again at Money in the Bank. After the match, the frustration of the loss got to Dolph Ziggler, who took out his rage on Bryan, attacking him post match, and ending the team at that point. The feud would last on through the summer, with both men failing to capture single championships. Perhaps the most known moment between the two when Ziggler screwed Bryan out of an opportunity for the US Championship. There would be the first of three singles matches between them the night after Summerslam. While Bryan took the first win on that night, the rematch at No Way Out would be dominated by Ziggler, thanks to him causing Bryan a shoulder injury on the RAW beforehand. The feud would culminate at Survivor Series, in a No Holds Barred match, where if Bryan lost, he would have to leave the RAW brand. Thankfully for Bryan's sake, he was able to defeat Ziggler and remain on the brand, beginning his resurgence towards the main event of the RAW brand. World Heavyweight Championship Reign While Bryan would attempt to win the Royal Rumble, unfortunately being eliminated in his quest for the title. However, after the Rumble, Bryan would make it his mission to be the first person to defeat Sting within this Universe. To do that, he would need to become the Number #1 Contender, which he managed in a Fatal 4 Way Match, Bryan would go on to Over The Edge, with doubt surrounding his ability to defeat Sting, who had dominated nearly everyone he stepped into the ring with, and to the surprise of many, would beat Sting. Winning the World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. Bryan's reign would immediately come under fire from the fallout of D-Generation X. With Triple H & Shawn Michaels challenging Bryan at Wrestlemania III. While the war happened around him, Bryan kept his cool and defended the championship successfully, forcing Triple H to tap out. Unfortunately for Bryan, he would not be able to have a calm month following Wrestlemania, as Adam Cole forcefully took charge, attacking Bryan before their match at Backlash,this method would not work, as Bryan would once again hold onto his championship. Bryan's reign would clash with a newly rising star on the RAW brand in Shinsuke Nakamura, with both men having incredible records heading into the match, it was difficult to call a winner between the two. However, Bryan would end yet another undefeated streak, besting Nakamura at Judgement Day to remain the World Champion. After going through nearly all of the RAW roster, there was a big question surrounding who would stop Bryan's reign, or if Bryan can beat CM Punk's record breaking reign. The reign would come to an end at 127 days, the same length as Punk's record, in which he lost to Tyson Kidd at Vengeance in a hard hitting Submission Match. Bryan would be forced to tap out to Kidd's Sharpshooter, despite numerous attempts to get Kidd to submit. Since losing at Vengeance, Bryan has had a decent recovery since then, which has included his Cruiserweight Championship victory at Summerslam making him the 3rd Grand Slam Champion within the Universe. Despite his fall from the top, Bryan remains a top talent on the RAW brand and easily one of the most beloved superstars on the brand. Championships & Accomplishments WWE Championship (1 Time) World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) United States Championship (1 Time) World Tag Team Championship (2 Times) Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time) 1st Triple Crown Champion 3rd Grand Slam Champion